This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aims of this proposed investigation are to determine the relationships between cardio-respiratory fitness and serum C-reactive protein in young, healthy males with and without a family history of myocardial infarction in a biological parent.